The war
by julieann17
Summary: The Cullen's and the Swans are in a war. Rene will do anything in her power to stop the war even selling her daughter Bella to their youngest sibbling. Edward. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Prlogue

(The War)

(Rene's P.O.V.)

The war between the swans and the Cullen's have been ranging on for centuries and it still hasn't came to a stop. Thousands die everyday and they keep fighting for their dead love ones.

Sitting in a chair is a women who is in late thirties though looks as she was still 25 years. Rene Swan, wife to Charlie Swan. They have one daughter named Isabella Marie Swan though she likes being called Bella.

The thoughts going through Rene's head were troubled and yet happy. She doesn't know if she should tell anyone her thoughts though she knows it can stop the war and finally have piece between the families.

The only way of doing so is to give up her only daughter and she wasn't liking the thought to much. She didn't think this up herself but she thought it was a good idea at the time. Her daughter could have everything she ever dreamed of but that meant giving in to her enemy who has killed so many of her loved ones.

She was so confused. She was glad Charlie was to busy thinking about the war to notice her face. He could read her even in the darkest of the night. Looking out the window she saw smoke and could smell a stench of dead bodies. She than made up her mind.

_I must speak with Charlie and the Cullen's at once._

"No final answer." Charlie said in a voice that ended everything.

"Will you just listen to me. This marriage can save everything. You know that Cullen's have their connections. Isabella will have everything she ever wanted." I said, trying to convince him.

"No, not my little girl. No one in that family will touch her. You know there are rumors flowing around. The Cullen men abuse their wives. She is not going to live that kind of life." Charlie finished turning away from his wife.

"Please Charlie, just listen to me." I pleading.

Charlie turned around and I saw death in his eyes and I coward down.

"What kind of women are you. Selling your own daughter to your enemy. What did they give you a big bulk of money for her? What is she worth Rene? 50, 100? Why don't you sell yourself to them." Charlie turned and walked out the door leaving Rene on the ground crying.

What they didn't see were two brown eyes hiding behind the closet door. Hurt, confused and angry_. I can make my own decisions._

_Sow what do you think? Second story of Edward and Bella. Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

The Decision

Chapter 2

After hearing my parents fight I made my decision fairly easy. I was in my room walking back and forth thinking of ideas to approach the Cullen's. Every idea I had never came out the way I wanted it. Now I quit thinking and was on my way to the Cullen's property.

My nerves were getting the best of me. I wanted to turn and run away, hide from my fears and responsibility. But on the other side knowing this could stop the war and finally come peace between the families.

Not paying attention to where I was going I tripped over a root of a tree and landed right on my stomach. I jumped up right away looking down, I groaned. I was dirty from chest to feet.

_Okay this is it I'm leaving._

I turned around and ran right into someone. A hard chest to be exact. I looked up and came to meet with the most beautiful topaz eyes I ever saw. Curly brown hair covered his head.

I was staring at this stranger with my mouth open and eyes wide open. I'm sure I looked stupid to him. I shut my mouth and straightened up. I finally got my eyes away from his and looked at him carefully.

_He is huge. Very masculine._

I tried to think of who this was and the first thing that came to mind was Emmett. I remembered people talking about him being so big and intimidating.

I opened my mouth but shut it fast. He did not look friendly. The look in his eyes he knew who I was. I took a step back trying to get distance between us. The look in his eyes scared me so bad I started shaking. He looked hungry and very, very angry.

"Hello I wanted to talk to you father." I said in a small voice. My heart was thumping so hard I'm sure he noticed it and heard it.

It happened so fast. One moment he was there and the next he was gone. Vanished.

I looked around to find him but I didn't see anything and then suddenly all of the Cullen's were there.

_Oh dear_

The oldest of the few steps forward and his name came to me. Carlisle.

"You wanted to see us Ms. Swan" His voice was quiet but had so much authority to it. I opened my mouth to speak but the blond Rosalie growled and crunched down. I stepped back my heart hammering in my chest.

Carlisle looked at her and said something to her. I couldn't hear him. I was got up in trying to hear their conversation that I didn't feel the wind blowing. I didn't see or hear their son growling. Te next moment I was looking at Carlisle and the next I was on the ground underneath a very cold Edward Cullen.

I gasped out loud little too late and felt teeth at my neck. The next he was thrown off of me and everything went black.

So what do you think? Please update.


	3. Chapter 3

The Deal

Chapter 3

(Bella's POV)

_Mom where are? Mom? Mommy I'm scared. I ran through trees and over the roots. The green forest was not ending._ _It was pouring down on me making my clothes stick to me. I could barely see past my hands. _

_The forest always made me scared. It felt like eyes were watching me everywhere. The shadows in the corner of my seemed to move along with me, to torment me. _

_In the corner of my eye I saw something move. I gasped and turned toward the movement but no one was there. I squinted into the fog and the harsh rains trying to see. When I finally thought I could see what it was something cold clasps around my mouth and held me towards their body. _

_I struggled against the thing holding me but nothing I did seemed to affect it. I tried to bite the hand but it felt like stone and it hurt my teeth. I tried to scream but it was muffled because of the hand. _

_When I stopped fighting it decided to face me towards it. All I saw was topaz eyes before I fainted. _

I woke with the sunshine on my face, hitting my eye lids, and my lips. I stayed there for a while letting the sun warm me up. Then all the events of the day came to me and I sat up too fast. It made my head spin. I had to sit still for a while till the walls stayed where they should.

I looked around the room and gasped out loud. It was beautiful. The room had glass surrounding the room. There was a balcony outside. It showed the forest and you could hear a river flowing close by. The carpet was topaz. There was a big stereo there and it was playing my favorite song, Debussy.

Everything was beautiful in here and the smell. It wasn't cologne. Actually I didn't know what it was but it smelt so good. I closed my eyes and sniffed the air, letting the smell into my senses. I turned around and ran into a hard chest. I stepped back and looked in the eyes of Edward Cullen.

Looking at him was a dream. He was gorgeous. His features were perfect. His nose was straight and his lips were full and his chin had certain strength to it. His eyes were wide, honest, soft, and the color of his eyes were _topaz._

Before I could speak he cut me off.

"Why are you here Bella?"

I stared at him speechless. His voice was velvet and soft. It took a moment for me to take in the words he said. I looked down and blushed a little knowing my idea was hopeless but I had to try.

"I have a proposal to make. It may stop the war." I said.

He was was shocked at first but a knowing look went into his eyes, like he knew what I was there for. His eyes went cold suddenly and he stepped back.

"No, we can't do that. It won't work. I don't want to put you in danger." He said the last part quietly as if he didn't want me to hear it.

I was confused, hurt and embarrassed at my actions but I didn't come all this was to turn away without trying.

"We don't even have to live together, much less talk to each other. Just being out in public and making people think we are married. It may work. We have to stop this war." I said.

He sighed and his breath went into my face. It smelt fantastic. _Ugh I must be going crazy_.

He looked at me for a while, his eyes were gentle and inviting. I stepped forward not knowing what I was doing. I reached for his face but all I was touching was air. He was gone! I looked around the room but he wasn't there.

There was a breeze of fresh air coming from behind. I looked behind me and the window was open and edward was standing on the porch in the rain. I looked down at my hands.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing." I said.

It was silent for a long time. I looked up to see of he was still there on the porch but he as right in front of me. I jumped back a bit, my heart thumping in my chest.

"We can try it for a while. But if it doesn't work you can never come back here." He said in a stern voice.

"Fine." I said and held out my hand for a shake. He stared at it for a while and finally, very slowing he lifted his hand into mine. He squeezed lightly and brought it up to his nose and smelled it. Then he brought it to his mouth and kissed it very gently.

The door slammed opened and I looked towards the door to find a girl jumping up and down squealing.

"We're going to have a wedding." She screamed. That was the most terrifying thing that happened in my day today.

Edward chuckled a bit.

"Welcome to the family."

**So what do you think? So sorry it took so long. **


End file.
